A whole new future
by MysteriousChels
Summary: A year after Sarah solved the Labyrinth she wishes herself to be taken by the Goblin King and he grants her wish. She's running from her stepmother who kicked her out of the house and her father didn't care, if only they knew what she did for Toby.
1. The wish

A year after she solved the Labyrinth and win her brother back that she wants to go back to the Labyrinth but doesn't know how with out using the words I wish the Goblins would take me away, right now. The ten most dreadful words ever to be spoken in the history of the world, even if that world is make believe. Her life being miserable doesn't help much, if Karen and her father knew what she did that night to get Toby that they would realize what a big mistake they made by kicking her out of the house because of her imagination.

Sarah was walking down the street when she saw a crystal ball just like the one that Jareth always had in his hand rolled in front of her and stopped. 'This is odd. I have seen that crystal before but that was when I wished Toby away to the Goblin King. I should of let that child stay there and turn into a Goblin so that Karen and my father would know that what I did was a great deed.' Then the crystal ball was suddenly picked up nervously by a beautiful white snow owl, which transformed into the Goblin King within seconds.

"Sarah, it is nice to see you again. Yet at the same time frustrating, since I didn't plan to see you ever again." Jareth said in his normally cold tone of voice, which she remembered as cold as ice when she was solving the Labyrinth.

"I wish that you would take me away, right now." Sarah said before she knew what she said. 'Why did I just say that I did not mean it; this is not fair. What am I going to do now, after I have said it? I cannot take it back, as he said a year ago "What is said is said".

"Now Sarah, you cannot possibly mean what you just said. Unless you really want to be, back in the Labyrinth with me and all the Goblins and turn into my queen. Is that what you want?" Jareth asked in a cautiously cold voice.

"Yes it is, I want to go back to the Labyrinth and leave this life behind and start out new, and be able to see my friends that live in the Labyrinth again." Sarah replied quietly as she looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes that held no trust of her in them.

"Then we will head to the Castle beyond the Goblin city, and surely find you a room to stay in." Jareth pronounced coldly. Jareth then all the sudden made them appear in the Underground with the Labyrinth and his castle beyond the Goblin City that was probably filled with small and short goblins in it protecting the castle while roaming inside. "Do you remember this spot where you first started the Labyrinth, Sarah?"

"Yes, I do. It took hours for me to solve it along with getting through all your distractions." Sarah replied instinctively.

"Would you like to solve it to get to the castle or do you just want a magically appear?" Jareth asked calmly. Sarah turned to face Jareth who was looking at her differently than when he first brought her here. The look on his handsome face had warmth on it with a playful smile on it. She did not know what to make of it when she saw that look that almost made her heart melt. Was this the real reason for wanting to return to the Underground? Just to see him and his gorgeous face, and be with him until the end of her miserable life, or did he come to her at a weak time? Did she really want to be with him or did she just use the phrase to get out of reality that made her life miserable to begin with?

"I think just appearing there would be nice, instead of having to solve the Labyrinth which has probably changed since the last time I solved it." Sarah replied softly with a look of mystification on her face. Just within seconds she appeared in the throne room which she ran through a year ago to get to Toby who was taken to an area that had staircases every where, that appeared to be upside down also since Jareth walked on them that way. 'What is with me that I keep thinking about Jareth?' All the sudden Jareth started walking to the right left side that led to a staircase that heads down. He walked down the stairs a level and went through a door that lead down a hallway that has a bunch of doors and both sides, and wall longer than the longest mall Sarah has ever been in. Jareth walked down the hallway and passed seven doors before he opened one for Sarah.

"This will be your room while you stay here or until we get married either way. If you want to talk to me you can find me in the library, the throne room, or my sleeping chambers, which is the next-door down, but you must knock before you enter either the throne room or my bedchambers. Is that understood Sarah?" Jareth asked swiftly.

"Yes, your majesty." Sarah replied carefully not wanting him to become upset with her for any reasons. She doesn't want to mess up like she did with her family but he knows what she did for her little brother, Karen and her father did not, and still do not know. She does not want him to become mad at her for any reasons, and he is being generous by taking her in the first place. With that said Jareth went to his bedchambers and left Sarah alone in the hall to enter her new bedroom and explore it. She walked into her new bedchambers to find the ceiling full of shades of purples and blues, with clouds with green glints here and there on the masterpiece on the ceiling. To go with lavender, baby blue and baby-green walls to give off the impression of a luxurious sunset. Along with having silky soft baby-blue carpet beneath her feet with a white lace canopy bed as if it were planned to be that way for her. This room was fit for a queen all right, if this were a guest room than what would the king's chambers look like. She walked back out the solid oak door, walked down the hall to his majesty's chambers, and knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in." Jareth's voice bellowed out of his room through the thick door that she later opened to be quiet heavy. Sarah walked into his chambers and her breath was caught in her throat and she wasn't sure if she would be able to talked much less take in or exhale another breath. "Are you pleased with your room? Later on I have planned for an armoire to be set up in there, pure lavender, if that would be alright."

"Yes it would be alright your majesty. It is quiet lovely something I've never dreamed to find in this castle, and I would like to thank you for taking me away." Sarah replied as she looked around his crystal room, he had a silver crystal colored comforter on a silver laced canopy bed. She also saw that he had a silver curtain over his window, which she thinks is normal and not crystallized and the walls a shimmering white to give it a crystal feel.

"Do you like what you see in this bedroom?" Jareth asked curiously as he walked over to Sarah would could not close her eyes it was such a sight, he even had a silver-white dresser and closet.

"Your room is amazingly beautiful just like the man who lives in it." Sarah said before she knew it came out, she looked at Jareth who was not looking at the room but instead of Sarah and her lips. He slowly crept in towards her and put a gentle kiss on her lips and instinctively she put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss slowly became rougher and full of passion that would be hard to break later on. Slowly Jareth started moving his hands around her back and moved them up and down her body, feeling her out, every curve, and every touch of skin on skin shortly. When Jareth finally got his hands low enough to be on her butt a knock came to the door and they quit kissing.

"Who is it?" Jareth asked angrily.

"It's Valeninia the maid you asked for to serve the guest." The maid replied nervously.

"Valeninia will you head to the library and I will be down there in a few moments." Jareth replied menacingly.

"Yes your majesty." Valeninia replied warily.

"I'm going to have to escort you to your room and I'll ask Lichan to make you a dress for tonight. Is there any color fabric you want?" Jareth asked as he pulled away from her.

"It's up to you, your majesty." Sarah replied gently.

"Call me Jareth please after all you did agree on being my queen, did you not?" Jareth replied seriously.

"Yes I did, Jareth." Sarah said nervously.

"Why are you scared of me all the sudden where's the bravery that I saw before I brought you here and a year ago? Or are you giving into me and letting me rule you?" Jareth asked happily. "I must go now, get your dress started, and get your maid started, along with getting your armoire finished."

"Why are you so kind to me?" Sarah asked quietly. Jareth smiled slyly.

"You make it easy to be kind to this time around, you know when you're not fighting me I'm very kind." Jareth replied happily holding out his arm for Sarah to grasp. After she took his arm, he led her down to her bedchambers and opened the door for her. Before Sarah went in she leaned in on Jareth a placed a quick kiss on his lips before he shut the door behind her and walked down the hallway towards the library.


	2. Figured it out

'What am I doing? Who is taking over my body? This isn't me; I need to get out of here. This isn't fair!' Sarah thought to herself. She walked to the closet. 'I guess I will just have to play along for now. I will have to memorize halls that will help me escape and staircases. Get close to Jareth to think that I like him a lot and will put down his guard of watching me. Oh, this isn't fair. Where would I go? Oh drats.' Sarah picked out a cream colored blouse and blue jeans, and she walked to the bed and laid down on the soft sheets and fell asleep.

_A few hours later…_

"It's nice of you to join me. I heard that you denied the dress that was made for you." Jareth replied angrily. "Please tell me what was wrong with it."

"Nothing was wrong with it, I just didn't want it. Or to be in fact wear it." Sarah replied coldly. Jareth glared at her for awhile and looked down to his plate. 'I wonder what's going on in that little head of hers.' Jareth thought to himself as he grabbed one of the utensils to help with eating supper. An hour passed by. "The food was delicious Jareth." Sarah replied as she put the napkin to her face and back down to the table.

"I'm glad that you liked it. Will you meet me in my office at ten-o-clock?" Jareth asked cautiously. Sarah looked at him for awhile. 'Does he know what I'm planning already without any word spoken of it?'

"No Thank you." Sarah replied more sharp than she expected it to, which made Jareth give her a quizzical look.

"Let me rephrase that, you will meet me in my office at ten-o-clock." Jareth said as he got up. Sarah looked at him through hate filled eyes.

"That's not fair!" Sarah shouted to Jareth. Now Jareth knew for sure that something was wrong.

"You say that often, I wonder what your base of comparison is. So, tell me, are you going to wish that I the Goblin King return you back home to your room before you were kicked out of the house?" Jareth asked in an aggressive voice, which made Sarah jump and made her step back.

"What makes you think that, may I ask your majesty?" Sarah asked with shock filled into her voice with a huge amount of anger.

"Just the huge leap from yesterday's body language to today's. You are more back to your normal self than yesterday which means, you never really wanted me to take you and just thought it would be interesting to see if I'd answer the girl who had defeated my labyrinth only a year ago. Not only that, you had absolutely no home to go to along with being depressed. Now I took you in, I deserve respect and gratitude for what I did. I could of just left you out there in the street just like your stepmother. What is her name again? Oh yes Karen. Not to mention you cannot leave or wish yourself back." Jareth said knowingly of what the look in her eyes meant. She was trying to get away from him and a roof over her head, with food. She would have been just as good on the street with all the effort she was trying to get out of the castle. If it were not for him, she would of ended up raped within the week.

Sarah just stood there with defiance in her eyes, lifted up her chin, turned around, and stormed out of the room making sure to slam the great big doors behind her. Even though the doors did not really slam which pissed her off even more. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, went into her room, plopped on the bed face down, and started crying. Everything was ripped away from her within a day, and she couldn't go back to her home where she belonged because Karen had told her that she was never to step back into that house ever again. Along with asking for the Goblin King to take her to his kingdom, and he did but she can't even visit up there for a short time. "He is so cruel, no he's a monster who just so happens to look like an angel. Darn him. It's not fair.' Sarah laid on that bed, fell asleep, and awoke a few hours later with really loud bangs on her door. She looked over at the clock, it said 10:53, Jareth probably pissed off as hell, and he probably was at the door, pounding like hell threatening to break down the door without using verbal threats. "Oh be patient, I'm coming." Sarah said starting to get really annoyed by the constant banging on her door. She unlocked the door, opened it, and left to go back to bed and to let his majesty in.

"Where were you? Don't tell me, you've been sleeping." Jareth said as he saw her get back into bed with her eyes closing rapidly. "Don't you dare go to sleep, you and I have a lot to talk about, especially about your treatment of me today."

"Oh shut up, I'm tired. Can't this argument wait until another time?" Sarah groaned while pulling a pillow over her head. This pissed Jareth off. He walked over to the bed, snatched the pillow, and threw it to the floor.

"Sarah I have been generous to you, maybe even overly generous. If you cannot give me some of your time. I'll make you go through the labyrinth before you can go to bed. Which will it be? Listen to me for maybe a few minutes or solving the labyrinth?" Jareth threatened, now at his boiling point even if she choose the first one, he would make her do the second just to show where she belongs.

" I choose the first one." Sarah grumbled, and sat up groggily in the bed. Looking Jareth square in the eye to show him that she was not afraid of his wrath or his power that he wields.

"For one, I did not appreciate you giving me attitude when I've given you what you wanted. Two, When I tell you to be somewhere at a certain time, you are supposed to be there at that time no later. Third, I do not appreciate you using me, and next time you do any of these things, you will be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear?" Jareth asked angrily while his face was mere inches from hers with his hands on the bed next to her.

"Yes I understand your majesty." Sarah said looking away from her so that he could not see the pain in her eyes, along with the hate, and love even though she would never admit it to him that she felt that for him. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he had stolen her heart. A knock came to the door. Standing there was a little goblin.

"Your majesty, we have a problem." The little goblin said stepping back a few steps seeing that his majesty was really angry.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the morning meal. You are to be there." Jareth said roughly. Leaning forward to land a kiss on her cheek, and got up and left.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to add more to this story. I've been really busy. I hope you guys enjoy.


	3. Is it love?

As soon as Jared left, Sarah went back to sleep because she was so tired. "This isn't fair." Sarah said before she fell into a deep sleep.

XXX 

_'Why am I running?' Sarah was running down a long corridor that seemed to never end and couldn't make her self stop running. She turned her head back to see Jared running after her, telling her to stop but she kept running with all she had. 'What does this mean? What did he do to make me want to run away?' He looked mad that she didn't stop and all the sudden the floor fell from beneath her feet and she landed in the labyrinth by the bog of eternal stench. 'Oh god, anywhere but this place.' Sarah got up onto her feet and started running as fast as she could to get out of the bog of eternal stench. A few seconds later Sarah found a way out of the bog of eternal stench, and ran every which way just because she felt like it. The adrenaline pumping into her veins until all the sudden she ran into a wall. Except it wasn't a wall but jareth. "Where do you think you're going?" Jareth asked menacingly, while he held her so she had to look into his mismatched eyes. "Anywhere away from you. Let go of me." Sarah spit out. "No I won't let go of you not until you fall in love with me like I've fallen in love with you."_

Sarah woke up with a jolt; she was covered in sweat and felt dirty for even the thought of being in the bog of eternal stench. 'Was that dream real or just my hearts wish? I love Jareth, but I'm not going to admit that to him.' Sarah thought to herself as she heard a knock at the door. She got up out of bed and walked over to the door, she opened it slowly at first only to find that it was Jareth.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked quietly. Jareth just looked at her like she was idiotic for a brief second.

"Don't tell me you went to sleep in that outfit? Did you forget that I told you to be at breakfast and you didn't show up. You sleep through a lot of things I tell you to be at. Do you want to go for a walk after you get something to eat or do you want to go to the library and read?" Jareth asked charmingly. He just stood there waiting for an answer. Sarah wondered what he was up to and decided that it would be better to stay in the castle today.

"The library please, I'm not saying that I probably wouldn't like to go for a walk but I haven't read a book in awhile if you don't mind." Sarah replied while looking at Jareth who looked an unhappy by her decision but hid it as soon as possible so that she wouldn't see it.

"I'll see you after you're done with your breakfast. Do you want your breakfast brought up or will you go down to the dining hall?" Jareth asked while walking away from her bedroom door.

"Could you send it up if it's not so much trouble?" Sarah asked while commanding it at the same time. Jareth walked away and she saw him go down the hall to the stairs. 'Why is he being all gentleman like?' She asked herself; a point that she would make sure to find out later, she took a step back from the door and closed it to go pick out an outfit for the day, fit for a day in a library. She only found dresses but she surely couldn't go in the clothes that she was wearing. She picked a light blue spring dress that you would think you'd only find in the aboveground. She also picked out high heels that had baby-blue on them yet were a light baby green.

XXX

She looked at herself in the body length mirror in her closet after putting on the makeup, and thought she did a good job, not the best, but still good enough to pass as someone who didn't just spend three minutes on it. Sarah didn't bother to put her hair up but keep it down, it looked nicer that way with that dress. After finishing looking at her quick masterpiece, the door knocked and in came a waiter with a big plate and put it on a little table that seem to materialize from nothing and then the waiter left. She went over to the table and started eating what seemed like to be some kind of fruit that was very succulent, along with some bread that looked like it came from a pink plant. The food tasted great, within minutes it was gone, she never knew she was that hungry. There was a sudden knock on the door which made sarah jump, and she got up and went over to the door and opened it up to find Jareth looking away and as soon as he heard the door open he turned around to see Sarah looking like a goddess, for the most part. He didn't say anything because he doesn't want to seem forward to her, well not as much as he would be if she returned his love for her. When would she fall in love with him? Could he wait that long just to wait for his love to be returned?

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I've been really busy with school and housework. I hope you guys enjoy the latest on this story. I look forward to your reviews on this section.


End file.
